1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for skinning fish and more particularly pertains to a new fish skinner for skinning a fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for skinning fish is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for skinning fish heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,042; U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,926; U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,613; U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,858; U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,404; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 175,671.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fish skinner. The inventive device includes a base with an elongate arm upwardly extending therefrom. One end of an elongate lower bar is coupled to the arm. One end of an elongate upper bar is pivotally coupled to the arm above the lower bar. The lower bar has an upper cutting edge against which a lower face of the upper bar abuts when the upper bar is pivoted to a lowered position.
In these respects, the fish skinner according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of skinning a fish.